Scared to Death!
by xXNevermoreAgainXx
Summary: And Beast Boy always thought it was just a saying.


**Hey guys! I'm home sick today! yaaay COUGH HACK COUGH! bleeeh.**

**So, to distract me *rubs head, has a headache* I wrote this oneshot! Yay oneshots!**

**I know, I know, it's kinda crappy, but its a funny little idea I had and I felt like writing it.**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Me: COUGH HACK COUGH ACHOO BLAAARG!**

**Raven: o_O**

**Me: *sniff* just say it please?**

**Raven: Storm does not own the Teen Titans *throws an asprin at me and walks away***

**Me: you are soooo sympathetic COUGH!**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

Raven walked quietly down the hallway, book in hand. She didn't seem to notice the small, green ant crawling behind her, its little legs working furiously to keep pace. If one was to look REALLY close, they might be able to see the toothy smile on the small bugs face.

_Heh heh! _Beast Boy thought. _This is going to be so awesome! _

With that, he quickly scurried so he was now in front of Raven. The empath remained oblivious to his presence.

_3...2...1..._

"RAAAAAVEEEEN!"

Beast Boy morphed into himself, yelling her name as loud as he could. Raven made a startled yelping sound and fell backwards. Beast Boy laughed. He knew he was going to get killed for this, but it was too priceless. He laughed so hard tears leaked from his eyes.

"Ha ha! God Rae, you should've seen your face! HAHA!"

He kept laughing, surprised he wasn't dead yet, and looked at where Raven lay on the ground.

And lay, and lay, and lay, and lay…

"Uhhh, Rae?" Beast Boy said hesitantly, walking up to her. "You ok?"

Raven said nothing, just continued lying on the ground, eyes closed.

"Oh gosh Raven!" he yelled, kneeling next to her. Did she hit her head when she fell? Great, now he was even more dead than before.

"Raaaae," he said, poking her arm. She didn't move. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"RAE RAE RAE RAE RAE RAE RAAAAAVVEEENNN!"

Nothing.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Beast Boy shrieked, dropping Raven and clawing at his own face instead. "OH MY GOD I SCARED HER TO DEATH!"

He grabbed her shoulders again.

"C'mon Rae…wakey wakey! That's just a saying, right? Dude, you can't be dead!" he dropped her again. "HOLY SHIT I KILLED RAVEN!"

Now he paced back and forth in the hallway, pulling out his own hair. "GAH! WHAT THE HELL DO I DO? I CAN'T LET THE OTHERS FIND OUT! AAAAA HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?!"

Waving his arms in panic, Beast Boy turned back to Raven's motionless body.

"Umm, uhh, STAY THERE!"

He ran down the halls and into his room, looking around franticly.

_Great, what the hell do I plan on doing?_

He grabbed a blanket and rushed back down the halls.

_Ok…so…not only did I kill someone…I killed RAVEN, by scaring her to death. How can I tell the others that? 'Hey sorry but I scared the shit out of Raven and now she as dead as a stick? Can you help me move the body?'"_

_Ok, so…I'll cover her up…maybe she has some spells in her room to reverse this…and if not…into the ocean? GAH I'M A CRIMINAL!_

Hands shaking as they held the blanket, Beast Boy turned the last corner to see

Nothing.

He blinked, and blinked again.

Nothing.

"Okkk," he said. "Either one of the others came and found her and took her away (gah, think logical, BB! There would have been screaming!) or, OH MY GOD ZOMBIE!" he shrieked, spinning around.

Nothing was there.

"oh, ok, so the zombies don't wanna eat me yet. Hurray," he cheered weakly. A small shuffle behind him, and something touched his shoulder…

It did what all real men would do.

"AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE ZOMBIE! ZOMBIE PLEASE DON'T EAT MY BRAINS AND CUT ME UP INTO TINY LITTLE PIECES AND THENSUCKMYBLOODANDEATMYLIVERANDLEAVEMETOROTWITHTHEBUZZARDS!"

He fells on the ground, shaking hard, eyes closed, preparing to feel the zombie eating his brains when.

Laughter.

What?!

He looked up. Raven was standing over him, laughing. He said the most intelligent thing he could.

"Wh-wha?"

"Please, did you really think you could scare me to death?" she smirked. "Well, let's just hope you don't kneel over next. You look like you're about to wet yourself."

Face burning in embarrassment, Beast Boy stood up and tried his best to sound defiant.

"I-I wasn't scared!" he declared. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that's why you screamed like a little girl."

"I do NOT scream like a little girl!"

They both turned as Robin ran into the hall, looking anxious.

"Hey, did you guys here that scream? Is there a little girl being tortured in here or something?"

Beast Boy, face still a mix of red and green, sputtered once and then stopped. Glaring once at Raven, who was about to laugh again, he stalked down the hallway, giving Robin a dirty look as he passed. Muttering about '..I do not scream like that…..coulda given me a heart attack….crazy woman…'

Robin blinked and watched him walk away, hearing his door slam further down.

"Was it something I said?"

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Probably not my best work. AUGH! HEADACHE!**

**sorry bout that :P anyway, i hope you liked the fic!**

**Review and i WONT cough on u! XD**


End file.
